


I don't wanna fight no more

by kymyit



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Questa fan fiction è un po' un seguito di Breathe Again... se questa cosa continuerà o meno, sarà il tempo a deciderlo. E qualsiasi altra canzone ascolterò X°D
Relationships: Alex Browning & Tod Waggner & Clear Rivers, Alex Browning/Tod Waggner
Kudos: 1





	I don't wanna fight no more

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fan fiction è un po' un seguito di Breathe Again... se questa cosa continuerà o meno, sarà il tempo a deciderlo. E qualsiasi altra canzone ascolterò X°D

  
  


  
_I don't wanna fight_   
_No more_

_Remember that I made a vow that I would_   
_Never let you go_   
_I mean it then I mean it now and I_   
_Want to tell you so_   
_(Westlife - I Don't Wanna Fight No More)_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I don't wanna fight no more_**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Cosa vuoi fare?-  
Alex afferrò Tod per la maglietta. Quello si liberò dalla presa con foga.  
-Lasciami!-  
-No! Non ti lascio! Ascoltami!-  
-No! Non voglio ascoltarti!- urlò Tod, la voce rotta dal pianto. Alex gli strappò di mano il cappio.  
-Non devi- -COSA non devo? Io morirò, Alex! Morirò comunque! Almeno voglio essere io a decidere quando!-  
-Ti prego, ragiona a mente fredda... dobbiamo solo resistere... -  
-Resistere a cosa? Non esiste una soluzione, non voglio morire come Billy o Carter, Dio, l'hai visto?-  
A quel punto, Tod crollò definitivamente. Alex lo accolse fra le braccia. Sentì il suo corpo magro tremare e gli fece male. Tod era sempre stato quello forte, quello che consolava, quello che aveva le risposte, quello che ti strappava un sorriso. Ma dopo quel terribile anno si era spezzato.  
-Io non ce la faccio più... non voglio più combattere... -  
-E io non voglio perderti. Ho già rischiato una volta, non voglio che succeda davvero. Se verremo attaccati, io ti proteggerò, ma ti prego, ti prego, non arrenderti!-  
Alex pianse a sua volta, le sue parole una supplica, come quelle di un bambino bisognoso al genitore. Forse era lui che aveva bisogno di Tod per non crollare a sua volta. Se quell'appiglio gli fosse venuto meno, allora avrebbe smesso di lottare.  
Era forse per quello che l'ultimo attacco a Tod era stato così violento?  
-Non... lasciarmi ti prego... -  
-No che non ti lascio.- rispose -Non ti lascio.-  
Clear, che era rimasta rispettosamente in disparte, camminò piano verso di loro.  
-Forse c'è un modo... - disse, esitando -Se... se si uccide qualcuno, si può rubare quanto gli restava da vivere... -  
I due ragazzi si voltarono appena per guardarla. Ormai vivevano confinati in quell'appartamento da un anno. Rientrare in America dopo la morte di Carter era stato un incubo, il precipitare nuovamente in un tunnel infinito di disperazione dal quale avevano creduto di essere sfuggiti. Erano vissuti così, ogni giorno a guardarsi le spalle, ogni giorno a sabotare quell'entità che diventava sempre più sadica, sempre più infuriata. Ormai, anche i loro sogni erano una continuazione di quella prigionia. Seppur almeno nel sonno fossero relativamente al sicuro. Oh, sì, perché la bastarda li voleva vigili e svegli mentre li uccideva.  
Tod era stanco di tutto questo, come loro, ma forse di più, perché aveva smesso di mangiare, aveva smesso di ridere, aveva smesso di parlare, Alex lo trovava spesso seduto con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, ondeggiando avanti ed indietro, come a scandire gli istanti che gli restavano.  
-Io non voglio uccidere nessuno... - mormorò il ragazzo.  
-Te l'ha detto quel becchino?- chiese Alex, con una punta d'astio.  
-Sì... al funerale di Carter... dopo che vi siete allontanati.-  
Alex strinse Tod in maniera ancor più protettiva.  
Quel Bludworth lo aveva guardato come se gli fosse dispiaciuto non averlo steso freddo e rigido sul suo tavolo. E c'era mancato davvero poco. Per questo si erano allontanati da quel tizio inquietante senza ascoltare cos'avesse da dire loro.  
-Non mi fido di quello là. Sembra che tutte queste morti lo divertano. Comprese le nostre morti future.- disse Tod separandosi appena dall'altro e pulendosi il viso dalle lacrime e dal muco. Si vergognava di essere così fragile e indifeso, sapeva quanto Alex soffrisse, quanto lottasse anche solo per restare lucido e positivo per cinque fottuti minuti.  
-Ma se fosse vero?- insistette Clear.  
Scosse il capo.  
Per terra, il cappio che aveva preparato era attorcigliato a formare quasi un sorriso divertito.  
-No... - ripeté, ma con meno convinzione.  
-Non lo so... - continuò Alex -Sai cosa ho scoperto? Sul Volo 180 c'era un certo Sam Lawton. Anche lui ha avuto una visione, ricordate il North Bay Bridge? Identica storia. Ho cercato gli articoli a riguardo degli incidenti accaduti ai sopravvissuti. Uno di loro pare che sia impazzito e abbia tentato di uccidere Lawton e la sua ragazza, Molly Harper. Ha ucciso un poliziotto, quindi secondo questa teoria avrebbe dovuto prendersi la sua vita, ma è morto comunque.- deglutì un groppone di saliva, quasi si strozzò dalla foga del discorso.  
-Anche un altro sopravvissuto è rimasto coinvolto in un incidente simile, avrebbe dovuto avere la vita restante di un suo collega, ma è morto schiacciato dal carrello del 180. Clear, scusa, ma non mi fido di quel tizio!-  
La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.  
-Che altra scelta abbiamo?-  
I due la guardarono, impotenti.  
A quel punto, tutti e tre si sentirono sopraffatti dalla stanchezza. Dopo un profondo sospiro, un gemito di rabbia, Tod abbracciò di nuovo Alex e appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla. Ondeggiò abbracciato a lui, come a cullare entrambi nella tranquillità di quei pochi minuti. Sospirò ancora, poi guardò Clear. Era immobile, impacciata, senza il coraggio di lasciare la stanza. Tod le fece segno di avvicinarsi e la incluse in quell'abbraccio che sembrava così intimo ed esclusivo.  
Anche Alex aprì le braccia per accogliere a sé entrambi i suoi compagni di sventura.  
Era convinto che Tod si sentisse un poco in soggezione con Clear, forse temeva che lei gli piacesse.  
Ebbene, sì, gli piaceva, ma in modo diverso.  
Era Tod che amava.  
In quell'abbraccio, comunque, erano stretti tre cuori uniti e spaventati, bisognosi di un briciolo di speranza in quella disperazione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
